Parties
PARTIES Every once in a while on Club Penguin there is a party. There is almost always at least one free item given out somewhere. The oldest party in Club Penguin was the Beta-Testing Party. For pictures from some of these events, go to the Event Gallery. NOTE: Not all of these are parties, such as Coins for Change. See the Event Gallery for pictures from these events. '2005' * Beta-Testing Party :- Beta Hat * Halloween Party :- No free item * Christmas Party :- Christmas Scarf :- Santa Hat '2006' * Winter Luau :- Red Hawaiian Lei * Pizza Member Party (Grand Opening of the Pizza Parlor) :- Chef Hat(members). Pizza apron(non-members) * St. Patrick's Day Party 06 :- St. Patrick's Hat :- Clover Pin * April Fool's Day Party 06 :- Red Propeller Cap * Underground Grand Opening Member Party (Grand opening of the Boiler Room, Cave, and Mine.) :- Mining Cap * Summer Party 06 :- Blue Hawaiian Lei :- Orange Water Wings :- Yellow Inflatable Duck :- Lifeguard Whistle * Wild West Party 06 :- Bandana * Sports Party :- Blue-White Face Paint :- Red-White Face Paint :- Ice Skates * Lighthouse Grand Opening Party :- Red-White Striped T-Shirt (in the newspaper before the party) :- Red Toque * Lime Green Color Member Party :- Green Cape :- Lime Green Color * Club Penguin's 1st Birthday :- 1 Year Anniversary Party Hat * Halloween Party 06 :- Wizard Hat * Christmas Party 06 :- Santa Beard :- Santa Hat 2007 * New Year fireworks at the Iceberg * Winter Fiesta :- Maracas * Festival of Snow :- Ice Crown :- Snowflake T-Shirt * St. Patrick's Day :- St. Patrick's Hat :- Clover Pin * April Fool's Day Party :- Funny Face Glasses :- Blue Propeller Cap * Pirate Party :- Sailor Cap :- Puffle Pirate Bandana :- Dimond Pin * Member Party Cove Edition :- Lifeguard Whistle (Non Members) :- Life Preserver (Members) * Summer Party :- Ice Cream Apron :- Blue Hawaiian Lei :- Green Inflatable Duck :- Flower Hairdress :- Green Sunglasses * Water Party :- Umbrella Hat :- Blue Water Wings * Camping Party :- Marshmallow stick * Fall fair All require tickets :- Feathered Tiara - 1200 tickets :- Circus Pin - 100 tickets :- Teddy Bear Player Card Backround - 400 tickets :- Cotton Candy - 600 tickets :- Paddle-Ball Toy - 1500 tickets :- Candy Necklace - 700 tickets :- Lollipop Candy (Get all the Prizes) - 1000 tickets * Club Penguin's 2nd Birthday :- Orange-Yellow Striped Party Hat * Halloween :- Pumpkin Basket :- Orange and black scarf - (Complete the Halloween Candy Hunt) * Classic Christmas Party :- Santa Hat :- Reindeer hat :- Christmas Scarf * New Years Party :- Fireworks at the mountain and the Iceberg 2008 Winter Fiesta (2) :- Maracas Sub-marine party :-Yellow Snorkel :-Seashell Belt 'Upcoming Parties' All free items are unknown. Items may vary to those said here. St Patrick's day 2008-Green hat Easter 2008-Bunny ears (color unknown) April's Fools 2008-Propellor cap (we all think its going to be green but thats just a guess) Rumored parties These parties may or may not happen. *Royal party-crown? *Water Party Summer 08? 'Non-party events' *Flood in the mine (July 2007) :- Mining hat * Coins for Change (December 2007) :- Bell :- Coins for Change Thank You card * Rockhopper's arrival (January 2008) :- Life Jacket *Save the Migrator (February 2008) :- Mining Hat Category:Misc. What party do you want to see? (This section is basically for fun, any parties not guarantied) I want a Winter Luau party with the red hawaiian lei! *I want a surfing party!-- Barkjon 23:51, 6 January 2008 (UTC) *I want a mideaval party! With a knight costum as a free item. *I want a number party! and i can type numbers *I want the member party back. *I want a non-member party!! *I want a free member ship party! So every one get free membership forever!! *I want a music party *I want a dj party with free BLING!! *I want a telephone party! A telephone is the free item and I want to speak with you, all penguins * I want a Atlantis party with a sea crown as a free item *How about a Lent party? We could give up 5 items for the duration of lent and at the end of Lent we get 10000 coins, and the 5 items! Mew100 *I want a 4th of July Party!!! *I want a Space Party! *I want a Movie Party *I want 12th of June Party for the 110th anniversary of The Philippine Independence--BluePenguin 10:31, 15 February 2008 (UTC)